


Browned Fire

by certifiedAphotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAphotic/pseuds/certifiedAphotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another free-write from a while ago that I edited.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Browned Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Another free-write from a while ago that I edited.

She takes a sip of the browned alcohol. Cool glass causes her tongue to shiver as it darts forward for a taste, resting loose in her palm. The sip turns into a swallow into throwing her head back to down the cup in deep gulps that make her throat burn and head swim. Smoke clouds in her nose as chattering teeth and blue tinged breath meets the heat of raw emotions and summer-gold wheat. Another swallow, her hands clasp around the shimmering cup as it's drained.

  
It feels like the liquid will consume her in brown fire to burn, but she doesn’t care. Seconds seem to freeze around her, only the flicker of flames at her core keeping her alive. Darkening voids surround her body. _One more sip_ , it feels like the shadows traced the edges of her body with heavy fingers, capturing her thoughts in mid-flight and morphing them to fit their wants, their needs. _One more sip to fall into the void_.

  
The sensations of burning, of endless darkness and whispering thoughts, seem to come from a place beyond the clouds and evening sky perched outside the shuttered windows. It’s a place poised on her lips that, no matter how hard she swallows, how much she suckles at the glass, it never does anything but tease her. Glass shatters behind, above, below, somewhere near her as her legs snap under the pressure, collapsing onto her knees. Blood wells in cuts and their glittering assailants scatter with the crimson of victory. She doesn’t even know if the tears welling in her eyes is from the burn in her throat, or the helplessness overwhelming her as she feels the last, sun-soaked drop evaporate as the fire lets out one last flicker…and dies.


End file.
